egg shells
by couldhebetheone
Summary: an empty shell was all she had been. broken and crushed never to be the same again. but with help could she begin to resemble her old self again?
1. Chapter 1

The jolt of my desk caused by a careless passerby

That's all it took for me to snap back into focus. I was seated by a window in the back. It took me a minute to remember where and who I was until I looked at the paper in front of me labeling a notebook. Seeing my name brought back a flood of images, laughter, permed green hair, a never wavering smile, a painful gun, a rabbit, and red eyes. The last image stuck with her and triggered an un nameable emotion... desks in rows and and people scatterd around the room chating. She identified some people from what she rememberd but something was not right. These people with same faces she had just seen were slightly distorted from how she thought they were. Had time passed from the last time I looked at them. She remembers there being a yesterday….maybe a week passed? She looked around but even though her class hadn't started yet she was not even glanced at. Strange, it seemed these people were her friends before. Seeing that sitting in her seat would get her no answers she walked up to a boy petting a rabbit and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um excuse me, could you tell me what's the date?"

The boys eyes widened with shock and his body went ridged. "mi….mikan" whispered the boy

With that one word every pair of eyes in the room zeroed in on me and the silence was so great you could hear the flutter of a moth's wing


	2. Chapter 2

**eep ! im really sorry for not updating in over a month! but i have an explanation! **

**1. i was diagnosed with a sleep disorder called narcolepsy (for me it just means i have trouble staying awake) and i began medication that completely messed with my head**

**2. moving from middle school to highschool is DEATH!**

**i do not own gakuen alice  
**

* * *

Ummmmmm...what's going on you guys?  
The tension in the room was almost un bearable and then the boy with the rabbit took her by the arm and guided her out of the room.

"mikan-chan...do...do you remember anything... Anything at all?"  
he stood with his back to her .Milan was dense but the pain in his vice was enough to make her want to run and hide from the bad news that she knew was coming  
"what's wrong"  
"its...hotaru and natsume...they're-"  
he didn't even finish what he was saying when he heard a thud behind him. He whipped his head around to find that Mikan had fainted.

* * *

dont kill me but the chapters are short to create suspense


	3. Chapter 3

i have risen back from the dead! my life is a little shakey right now and i just finished my midterms. but on the bright side if you flip on the weather channel anywhere in america right now you'll see that i am about to be slammed by an ice storm so i wont be having school tomorrow so i will try to have the nest chapter of this story up tomorrow or the day afterdepending if i have power or not. i promise the next chapter will clear up the events of the past 3 chapters! i do not own gakuen alice  


* * *

She opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright florescent lights of a hospital.

Then she looked to her left and saw a girl with black hair and purple eyes sitting up in the hospital bed next to her.

The girl looks completely unharmed and is argueing with who i assume is her doctor, although i could be wrong, they look like siblings. seeing the two argue brings an old nastolgic feeling with it...

What are they arguing about?

Release?

Wait they just glanced over at the closed curtian to the girls left. Maybe its another patient? Oh , now the doctor has calmed down and is trying to soothe the patient...hotaru...hotaru...HOTARU! Its you! Now you can finally explain to me whats going on! OW! It hurts hotaru, i cant move my body and i cant speak. Look over here hotaru. Look look LOOK im you best friend but you treat me like im not in this hospital next to you! No don't get up! Don't leave me here! You cant! if you do i will never hug you again! Not for a thousand years! Please hotaru im begging you. Turn around, and look at me, shoot me with you aka gun and act like you don't care then give me a hug and tell me you love me!NO DONT LEAVE ME HERE! YOU CANT ! HOTARU! hotaru it hurts. The doctor is drugging me and everything is turning black again, hotaru. Don't leave. Hotaru it hurts. it hurts...it hurts... hota...and then everything once again was shrouded in darkness

_till next time~ themanihate_


	4. Chapter 4

yay i really kep my promise for once! i didnt loose power thank god! i hope this explains things and is i messed up (with the time line or something elese dont be afraid to tell me)

* * *

hotaru pov

"okay subaru, your taking mikan out of this coma today or so help me god you don't want to think of the pain i will inflict on you, family or not! im here i can handle her now!"

"calm down hotaru, we took the breatheing tube out of her yesterday and you were just released from the hospital yesterday. you need to take these things step by step. if we woke her up now she might still be in danger, especially because natsume has not woken from his coma!"

_i know that idiot you don't have to tell me! but seeing her like this, its painful. i can believe she got this way, with her personality, i would of thought she would have jumped up and been optimistic like she has all ways bee i guess the part i didn't account was natsume and i never expected him to be one to die even at his old age . if loosing us, even temporary, did this to her i cant imagine what would have happened to her it was real..._

flashback-3 days before-hotarus release: normal pov

"alright lil sis, you'll be discharged from the hospital today and can resume classes tomorrow."

"cut the crap subaru, tell me how i got into the hospital. my last memory is of looking for...?"

"you were sent to look for noabara after she went insane after persona died while on a mission. while in the hana hime labyrinth, you and natsume triggered an explosion. you've been in a medically induced coma for 3 months hotaru"

"and my class... mikan... were they given correct information?"

"im sorry hotaru, they were given vague details of what happened in case you never recovered..." he glanced at the curtains at eighter side of the room

"so let me guess that idiot black cat recovered like he always does and he and the class has been laughing at my expense for the last month?"

"actually... do you want the really bad news or that bad news first?"

subaru pointed to the curtains on eitcher side of the room

"i'll take the really bad news first"

subaru nodded and walked to one of the white curtains ad pulled it back to reveal another hospital bed as she expected. what she wasnt prepared for was the person who was laying there. the great mighty tiger natsume hyuuga was reduced to a kitten compared to his former self nand was almost un recignizeable. he had an okygen mask, IV, EKG, what ever kind of megical equipment you could think of was attached to him.

"he shielded you from the blast. his internal organs were almost reduced to soup because of the shock wave but the healing stone mikan had given is what has him here in the hospital insted of 6 feet under. but its still unclear if he will ever wake up"

although she didnt show it in her expression, subaru could see the worry in his little sisters eyes.

" now for the really bad news"

he walked across the room and pulled back the second curtain. hotaru staggerd at the sight, she wouldnt have expected what she saw before her. in the hospital bed layed mikan, a breatheing tube down her throat and an IV in her hand and her limbs and torso strapped down to the bed. hotaru ran up to her brother and grabbed his lab coat and shoved him against a wall.

"you have 5 seconds to start explaining what happend to her!" hotaru hissed through clenched teeth

"dont worry hotaru, other than a broken ankle mikan is fine."

pressing her brother harder to the wall causing subaru to wince. then she realased him walking to her best friends bed side and took mikans hand.

"after she heard the news about you and natsume, mikan was her usual self, cheerful, allways asking me to bring you both the flowers she picked. then about week after you guys were hurt mikan got a letter saying her grandfather was murdered and i guess that's when she snapped. she stopped talking, she stopped eating, and sleeping. she would attend class but do nothing but switch between stareing at your and natsumes empty desks. 5 days ago she came out of her suspended animation and was so shocked when she realized she missed almost 3 months of her life she passed out. then she was brought here. when she woke up she saw both you your conditions, screamed, and jumped out the window breaking her ankle in the process. we had to sedate her. now your up to speed. you're being released from the hospital today so go down the hall and you'll be let out. "

"no im not leaving mikan!"

"leave now hotaru before i remove you my self! you classmates should be worries sick and you need to give them the full details! you can come back tomorrow!"

hotaru briskly left the room with a sigh. subaru closed natsumes curtian and looked back to mikan and was shocked to see her eyes open, crying and looking longingly at the door hotaru just left through._shes a tough one. she fought through all that medicine._ subaru walked over the cart by mikans bed, grabbed the syringe and gave her another dose of medicine.

flask back end- normal pov

hotaru glared at her brother and raised her baka gun to the back of his head and shot. then she took the IV from mikans arm and cracked an ammonia capsule ans held it under mikans nose. she stirred and oped her eyes and looked straight at hotaru. within seconds her vision blurred and hot tears sprang from her eyes and she hugged her best friend and they both sobbed.

* * *

please review! anything will make me happy


End file.
